Magic Items
This page is for rare and unique items, both magical and mundane. Rezo Knives (Created by CPG) 353 knives of superior quality created by the infamous cutler Rezo. Each knife was created specifically to murder a unique individual. The first thing most people notice about them is their size, looking more like a small sword then a knife. All Rezo Knives share the same simple utilitarian design: a large, wide blade with one edge honed to a razor sharpness finishing in a clip point. Rezo never put a maker mark on any of these blades, only the number of the series (and consequently victim). As a result, many counterfeit Rezos circulate the knife market. A skilled eye can tell the difference between a fake and the genuine article. Rezos are of such incredible build quality that they have yet to be duplicated by mortal smiths. Legend holds that when he was executed, Mortem and Malificius fought over Rezo soul. Both desired his knife making skill for their own, but he was stolen by Sahasa frome under their noses. Pathfinder Stats Rezo Knives are consider Medium Simple Light weapons, but may be used as by small characters as Small Simple One Handed weapons without penalty. All Rezos are masterwork and count as daggers for feats and abilities, and is always considered to have been sharpened by a whetstone (it can not be further sharpened). In addition, though they are made out of steel, Rezo blades never rust even by magical means. Counterfeit Rezo Knives use the stats for a medium dagger. All Rezo Knives are worth 400gp for their build quality alone. It is not uncommon to fine a Rezo worth more, either because it has been enchanted or the person it kill was of important significance. D&D 5e Stats Rezo Knife Weapon (dagger), very rare (requires attunement) Hit points lost to this weapon’s damage can only be regained through a short or long rest, rather than by regeneration, magic, or any other means. Once per turn, when you hit a creature with an attack using this magic weapon, you can wound the target. At the start of each of the wounded creature’s turn, it takes 1D4 physical damage for each time you wounded it, and it can make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw, ending the effect of all such wounds on itself on a success. Alternatively, the wounded creature, or a creation with 5 feet of it, can use an action to make a DC 15 Wisdom (Medicine) check, ending the effect of such wounds on it on a success. Additionally, damage and wounds inflicted by this weapon ignores any damage immunity or resistance the target has. Blackwood Bow The wood used to craft this bow is found only in the Darkwood forest. There are only a handful of skilled bowyers in the world that know how to properly work with this material and most can only be found in the town of Blackwood. Naharees, a skilled elven bowyer in the Blackwood Market, can be commissioned to craft a bow or crossbow of this quality for the right price. It will take some time, however. Two weeks if he's not too busy. He also requires payment up front. And you must be available for pick up as he will never have his expertly crafted work delivered. Pathfinder Stats Blackwood - (Special Material ) A bow made from Blackwood is considered masterwork and adds an additional 1,500gp to the cost of construction. The wielder of a Blackwood bow my cast Darkness as a spell-like ability 4 times per day using her character level as her caster level. She must be holding the bow in order to cast and maintain Darkness. The wielder of the Blackwood bow is treated as having Dark-Vision for the purpose of seeing through her own Darkness ''spell.. A Blackwood bow renews charges of its spell-like ability at a rate of 1d4 per day. D&D 5e Stats '''Blackwood Bow' Weapon (any bow), uncommon (requires attunement) The wood used to craft this bow is found only in the Darkwood forest. There are only a handful of skilled bowyers in the world that know how to properly work with this material and most can only be found in the town of Blackwood. You gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this bow. This bow has 4 charges. While holding it, you can expend one charge as an action to cast the Darkness spell from it. The spell will only ever emanate from the bow and cannot be cast upon another object or location. In addition, the wielder of this bow is treated as having Darkvision for the purposes of seeing through the darkness emanating from the Blackwood Bow’s spell effect. If the wielder loses possession of the bow, the spell effect will end. The bow regains 1D4 expended charges daily at dusk. Naharees, a skilled elven bowyer in the Blackwood Market, can be commissioned to craft a bow or crossbow of this quality for the right price. It will take some time, however. Two weeks if he's not too busy. He also requires payment up front. And you must be available for pick up as he will never have his expertly crafted work delivered. Arcanaweave Wraps Wondrous item, rare (requires attunement by a monk) These enchanted wraps are designed to be worn tightly around the hands and forearms or feet and ankles as a pair. You gain a +1 bonus to saving throws while you wear them. These wraps have 4 charges. As a reaction to when you are hit by an attack or targeted by the Magic Missile spell, you may expend 1 charge to cast the Shield spell from them. Additionally, as a bonus action, you may expend 1 charge to restore 1 Ki point. These wraps regain 1D4 expended charges daily at dawn. Dulven Hunting Spear Weapon (any polearm), rare (requires attunement) You gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this magic weapon. This polearm has 5 charges, and it regains 1d4+1 expended charges daily at dawn. While holding it, you can use an action to expend 1 or more of its charges to cast Hunter's Mark (1 charge per spell level, up to 5th). Additionally, once per turn, when you fail a dexterity saving throw while holding it, you can use your reaction to expend 1 of its charges to roll again and use the new result.